In recent years, rapid growth in the number of electronic devices available in the consumer market, increased automation of the industrial sector, and the emergence of electronic information processing and storage in many areas of the business world has introduced a multitude of new electronic devices to the home and workplace. This in turn has led to a growing reliance on systems that utilize or include multiple electronic components. As the number of components in a given system increases, the power cords and other cords associated with the various components can produce difficulties for a user attempting to locate and free the cord associated with a particular component, cause hazardous home or workplace conditions, and create an eyesore. Thus, a system capable of effectively managing power cords of one or more electronic components could simplify use of the electronic components, reduce safety concerns associated with the power cords, and provide aesthetic benefits.